List of Episodes of the New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy
This is a complete list of episodes of The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy created by Yang the Hedgehog Season 1 *'Eds Party' A (fake) 74-minute film that starts off the series. Eddy plans and arranges a party that lasts for two days with video games (a complete arcade), music, movies and a small cafe run by Edd and Rolf. * 001: One Ed Trouble!! Story: New residents appear in the Cul-de-Sac, and Ed and Eddy fall in love with the new girls. Double-D creates a new Scam with Ed and Eddy, a fight with the name Ed Ball Y (parody of Dragon Ball Z). Ed now is the fighter Oozaru Ed and Eddy now is Son Eddy and their team fights against Kevin-Nator, but Kevin can't fight, and now the Eds have to protect him against it. Scam: A tournament, called Ed Ball Y. * 002: Another Ed Valentine's Day Story: Again, it's Valentine's Day in Peach Creek Junior High School, there, Ed tries to call Liz and invite her to go see a monster movie at his house, Eddy tries to ask Jenny to be his girlfriend, and Double-D tries to be the best boyfriend for May. In this confusion, Jimmy and Sarah are separated, just because Sarah said she needed time for Kevin, then the Eds, May, Liz and Jenny realize that they need to return Jimmy and Sarah back to normal. Scam: N/A * 003: One Ed Help Story: Eddy has trouble thinking of scams lately, so he asks someone for help, and that someone is Kyle, Liz's younger brother. Kyle says he needs several things for his plan. Then they create a world where Ed Wars (parody of Star Wars) takes place. Kyle is Kyle Flycouquer (Luke Skywalker), Ed is Ed Nonobi (Obi-Wan Kenobi), Double-D is Edd Solo (Han Solo) and Eddy is Yddy (Yoda). In the space land, they perform a scam similar to certain a movie. Scam:"Space Land", Ed Wars * 004: My Older Brother, Right Ed? Story: Eddy's older brother, Leo comes to visit the Cul-de-Sac, during his break from college. Rolf goes crazy with the arrival of Leo, because he thinks Leo wants to steal his chickens, but Leo tells him that he wouldn't lay a hand on them. and Kevin is scared of Leo, because he's beaten him up quite a few times. Kevin then challenges Leo, and Ed, Double-D and Eddy turn this fight into a scam, called "Mega Fight Crazy Ed Destructive". But Kevin isn't above cheating and using tricks in retaliation to win against Leo. Scam: Mega Fight Crazy Ed Destructive, the battle of Leo vs Kevin. * 005: A New Student in the Eds School Story:Peach Creek Junior High has a new student, Dick, who says he lives in the Trailer Park, and becomes friends with the Eds, Jenny, Liz and Kyle. Dick takes the Eds and their other friends to his trailer in the Trailer Park, then Eddy resurects one of his old plans: Ed Co. again, with Jenny as secretary, and Liz and May as decorators, Jonny and Plank charge of mail, taking care of security Ed from Rolf and Double-D is the plans for the future. Dick helps Ed Co. making the coffee and helping with all of the tasks. Everything is right, and the Eds are earning 25 cents for each customer, and can buy a Jawbreaker for each of the company's employees. Everything is fine until that Jonny and Plank play out the obligations of Ed Co., forcing Ed, Eddy, Dick, Kyle and Jonny to look the part. In the end, to Ed and Co. still, as Leo found the paper. Scam: Ed Co., again. * 006: Horror Team Home Work Ed Story: Peach Creek Junior High gives all the students a job in the home team, which needs to collect money for charity. The Eds, May, Jenny, Kyle and Dick decided to double the price succeeded in Ed Co. in the previous episode to give to charity because they will be awarded for their school work with a visit to the Jawbreaker Factory. Everything goes well until Kevin steals the money. The workers from Ed Co. decide to do something easier to recover the stolen money by charging more with Kevin and the Challenge of Horror Ed. All is well until Double-D's machine, 3000 Horror, crashes, forcing the whole town to set up defenses against 3 monsters created by the machine; the Bubble of Sand, the Sierra-Electrical and Evil. At the end of the episode, Eddy and Jenny kiss for the first time. Scam: The Challenge of Horror Ed, a challenge against the 3 monsters of 3000 Horror * 007: 3:10 to Edtown Story: In this episode, a blackout leaves entire neighborhood without lights (again), but this time there is something in the neighborhood, and this thing is dangerous, and Ed says that the neighborhood is threatened once again by the Evil (from the previous episode), Double-D thinks this is silly, until Evil is actually seen! So Leo tries to protect the Horror 3000, knockout Evil and get the machine. The blackout lasted 3 hours and 10 minutes. They all noticed that they couldn't find Kevin and Sarah and Jimmy, scared, headed for The Swimming Hole which was dark at this time, Nazz flees to the forest, Rolf hides in the shed in his backyard, Jenny runs to the Playground, Liz and Kyle are in the attic of Eddy's House since May, Lee and Marie went back to the Trailer Park, and went to their trailer. Dick and Leo go to the Junkyard, and enter the cave, the Eds try to find Evil, who they see go into the Construction Site. Eddy captures Evil, and finds out the monster was actually Kevin. Scam: N/A * 008: Walk School of Ed Part 1 Story: Peach Creek Junior High goes on a school trip to the zoo. During the trip, everyone gets on the bus that is driven by Leo. Double-D tried to refuse an offering of an instrument by Rolf , Double-D tries to return it, but dosen't pay attention to Rolf because because Rolf is with Marie Kanker, so Double-D uses this instrument. When everyone fell asleep, the bus falls off a cliff and crash lands in a forest. Eddy then had an idea to arrange a hunting-styled game of Paintball. Everyone got involved in the game and some players even wore disguises to avoid being seen. Kevin and Lee Kanker began to shoot everyone and everything, including animals of truth, forcing Leo and Kyle to fix the bus as quickly as possible. Will they ever get on the bus and return to the city? At the end of the episode, Ed has a girlfriend, Liz. Scam: A Paintball Hunt in the forest * 009: Walk School of Ed Part 2 Story: Continuation of the previous episode, the Eds have animals from the forest, Jonny and Plank disappeared, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy, terrified, return to the bus, Rolf became a crazy hunter, then Kevin Lee and throw in all once again. the Eds, Liz and Jenny help Leo, Dick and Kyle to repair the bus, but everything goes wrong when Captain Melonhead appears and begins to attack, everything gets chaotic, Rolf delivers a blow behind Captain Melonhead's neck, knocking him unconscious. Eddy tried to unmask him, but Jenny is precluded. When the bus is repaired, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, May, Marie, and Kevin Lee disappear, forcing everyone to remain in the forest and look for them. During the confusion of this episode, the Paintball Hunt continues. Scam: A Paintball Hunt in the forest * 010: Walk School of Ed Part 3 Story: Continuation of the previous episode, the Eds, Jenny and Liz go into the forest to search for the lost kids, and take weapons to protect themselves from Paintballs during their search. Leo, Kyle and Dick get on the bus to protect themselves from animals. But the lost (Kevin and Lee) are nowhere to be found until they suddenly appear out of nowhere and shoot Paintballs at Eds and the girls. After much confusion, they all return to school without going on their trip to the zoo as planned. Scam: A Paintball Hunt in the forest. * 011: Saturday in the Eds' Neighborhood Story: A new resident arrives in Cul-de-Sac, Ezekiel, who becomes friends with everyone, with the exception of Kevin Lee, Sarah and Jimmy. The Eds soon continue with Ed Co., where Ezekiel now works as an assistant to Jonny. Once Kevin steals the money from Ed Co., a superhero called King Boy appears. Ezekiel seemed to have disappeared when the hero had arrived. King Boy recovers the money and gives it back to Ed Co., which all the employees really appreciated. Ezekiel then appears and says that he was in the bathroom, and no one suspected that King Boy was really him. But as soon as Lee tries to blow the cover and ruin everything, Ezekiel prevented it from happening. Afterwards, the Eds started a scam called Eddy's Kingdom Adventure, everyone loved it very much, except Kevin who tried to destroy it with his weapon of choice, a Paintball gun, but the Eds, King Boy and the other kids foiled him. Scam: Eddy's Kingdom Adventure * 012: Chaos on the Ed Farm ''' '''Story: It's Sunday, and the Eds have nothing to do. Also, there is nothing good on TV. Rolf appears, running from his home. He says that his farm is a mess and that he has no idea what had happened. The Eds and Ezekiel go over and see, and it seems that farm was turned upside down, then Eddy tells Rolf that he can spend a day at Double-D's home, as the Eds and Ezekiel will take care of the farm. Everything seems fine, until Rolf's goat Victor goes crazy and starts to run all over the place, making a mess and bumping into things. Victor enters the secret passage in Rolf's house finds the Victor Arena, Ezekiel tries to stop Victor as King Boy, but then makes Victor even more frantic, forcing The Eds to use the Batter-Ed (a skill used in Ed in Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures)to defeat Victor, but Ezekiel joins in the Batter-Ed, which helps in weighing down Victor. After aprehending Victor, he falls asleep and Eds leave the secret passage. Then carry him over by the Woods and had to get him to Rolf's farm garden before he returned home. In the end, Rolf arrives at the farm. When he asks if Victor helped them, the Eds and Ezekiel sarcastically say no . Scam: The department of animal care and clean the Eddy. * 013: Ed, What is for Dinner? Story: It's night and Eddy's parents and went out, along with Leo and Ezekiel. Double-D and Ed appear and make a frame to get Ezekiel. They use the Horror 3000 creating a bubble of sand that glows different colors. Ezekiel tries to close this "alien event" with Leo, leaving the Eds alone. The Horror 3000 gave defected results again and released a really horrible monster, the Man from Water Headquarters (it has this name because it always yells 'Water Headquarters', indicating thirst for water), who wants to eat the Eds, forcing them to leave the house without power to handle it. Everything goes wrong when the Man of Water Headquarters goes after Double-D, but they then use the Eddy-Ed, which is a ridiculous trap to catch the monster. In the end the monster is destroyed and Ezekiel and Leo find out that the demonstration of the aliens is fake. Scam: A "demonstration of the aliens" * 014: The Ed with the Free Video Games Story: Eddy convinces Dick to let go the bathrooms in his house. While Eddy and Leo are flipping through channels on TV, they find a channel that had a promotional giveaway where all kinds of video games can be ordered and given out for free (like Wii, PS2, DS, PSP and so on). Meanwhile, Double-D has a problem when he unintentionally gets Nazz to notice him, and he tries to tell May that he still loves her, but Lee does not want to let him do that. Ed and Liz try to help by Eddy in his new scam of the Mega Arcade of Eddy. Scam: The Mega Arcade of Eddy * 015: The Ed that Did Not Want to Know Story: Eddy is tired of hearing the teachers of the school say that he does not know anything about how he really is at all, so he decides that all his life, he would choose to not know anything. They create a scam called "Toys by Double-D" (and not Eddy). He says the words "I know" to keep himself from learning anything, but when Edd and Ed say "I know," Eddy gets very angry with them and tells them he no longer wants to be friends with them. During his walk past Ed's house, Eddy encounters King Boy (Ezekiel) who says he is his conscience and fights with him to make him say "I know", after several fights, Eddy is tired and (again) engages in the Mega Fight Crazy Ed Destructive. He and King Boy fight, and after losing to King Boy, Eddy finally says "I know" and with that he returns to being friends with Ed and Double-D. Scam: Mega Fight Crazy Ed Destructive, the battle of Eddy vs King Boy. * 016: The Secret of K.E.V.I.N. Part 1 Story: The Eds are on the sidewalk talking about cartoons and video-games, when Kyle comes by and says that Kevin is leaving the neighborhood! The Eds go see Kevin leave, and Kevin tells them he will leave the neighborhood because his father was transferred to Japan. Before going, he gives Lee a role, she begins to read a card, then goes home, the Eds then make a scam called the "Kevin finally gone" party, when Double-D sees a shadow in the window Lee and appears but something strange happened because it was not Lee Kanker, but who could it be? At the end of the episode, everyone found a card from Kevin: "It might just be starting, but I have a gift for you in my attic, a monster called K.E.V.I.N. Use it to destroy the neighborhood, signed Kevin", then a lightning bolt hits Kevin's house giving life to the robot monster K.E.V.I.N. Scam: The "Kevin finally gone" party * 017: The Secret of K.E.V.I.N. Part 2 Story: Continuation of the previous episode, when K.E.V.I.N. is released to destroy the neighborhood by Lee Kanker, the Eds lead K.E.V.I.N. and Lee for the Peach Creek Junior High (which was closed because it was a holiday). They both lay in the schoolyard, and then return to the neighborhood. There Jenny, Liz, May, Nazz and make a plan to prevent K.E.V.I.N. from destroying the neighborhood. The plan was to have King Boy (Ezekiel) at the entrance of the neighborhood, with Captain Melonhead protecting the neighborhood, the children staying in the attics of their homes armed with Paintball guns to shoot K.E.V.I.N. and the Eds, Leo and Dick to use the Double-D's Air-Planes for throwing water balloons at the monster. As Lee and K.E.V.I.N. got out of school, everyone went to their positions, but then Captain Melonhead was hit by Lee, forcing Liz and Ed to get him to take him home to Double-D's house, and the children throw ink on K.E.V.I.N. to try to subdue him and play Jimmy against Victor and Wilfred. Doing this, King Boy begins to use his powers against K.E.V.I.N, but is hit in the leg, forcing him to use Curaga (healing magic), then all of them move to the background, using all the ammunition they had, the children of the Cul-de-Sac lead K.E.V.I.N. and Lee Kanker to the Victor Arena (in the Trailer Park), knowing that K.E.V.I.N. will leave the Victor Arena, the Eds and the children prepare another plan, which will be revealed in the next episode. Scam: N/A * 018: The Secret of K.E.V.I.N. Part 3 Story: Continuation of the previous episode, when K.E.V.I.N. is in the Victor Arena (in the Trailer Park) with Lee Kanker, and the Eds, the kids, King Boy (Ezekiel) and Leo have a second plan to destroy K.E.V.I.N., when King Boy is in the forest near the Victor Arena, he constantly monitors K.E.V.I.N. and Lee Kanker, K.E.V.I.N. begin to climb back to the neighborhood, King Boy, Ed and Liz push a huge rock to prevent K.E.V.I.N. from getting in, and it works, then Edd and Eddy make a balloon machine that shoots balloons with paint in them to destroy K.E.V.I.N., but he resisted, forcing the King Boy to shoot a really big rock and throw all the stones to fall on top of K.E.V.I.N. The real Kevin arrives and tries to save his monster but is prevented from doing so by Lee Kanker, and K.E.V.I.N. is destroyed, but Kevin says he will make another monster that would be stronger the previous, but is soon hit on the head by Double-D. At the end of the episode, Kevin, unfortunately, is back in the neighborhood, but it took many punches and kicks from the kids of the neighborhood. Scam: N/A * 019: Torture School with Ed Story: After the events of previous episodes (The Secret of K.E.V.I.N. Part 1 to Part 3) the children of the neighborhood go back to their normal lives and go back to school. A fitness test is given in Gym class that day. Double-D got very tired and failed the test, then he says that he'd rather leave the school. Afterwards, a sudden math pop quiz in math class is in effect and Eddy scores very badly on the test, and then in the cafeteria of the Peach Creek Junior High, the Eds decide to flee, because the day knew that school would be torture, so they decided to build another plane (again) but with a scam involved, the "Give your old stuff and get the new Eddy", they find everything they need for the plane, but are soon stopped by Captain Melonhead, after they engage in "Mega Fight Crazy Ed Destructive" again, Eddy violently attacks Captain Melonhead and after a while, Eddy unmasks Captain Melonhead, who is revealed to be Jonny 2x4. Eddy wants to give the change in Jonny, but is caught by Ed, who is with Edd in the plane, and they almost manage to escape, but the plane falls and crashes without even leaving the school. Scam: Mega Fight Crazy Ed Destructive, the battle of Eddy vs Captain Melonhead * 020: Eddy's Final Mega Scam!!! Story: It's Eddy's birthday, and during the party, he complains because he is getting older, then hatches a scam that needs all the help possible, so he called Jenny, Liz, May, Kyle, Ezekiel, Leo, Dick and Rolf as a force in the scam, which lasted 2 whole days, and after that, Eddy held a meeting for his last scam, Eddy's Water Park, which ends up being a success, and the park earned enough money to buy Jawbreakers for all 5 of the people that helped with the scam. When night falls in the neighborhood cul-de-Sac, Eddy finds Jenny and asks if she loved anyone, and tells her he fell in love with her since the day he saw her, then she also says she is in love with him, and the two kiss and then return to Edd's house, where he is hosting a party where the guests will sleep at his house. Everyone enjoyed the party and at the end of the episode, Eddy asks about the future, Eddy soon appears in the future when he is married to Jenny and they have 2 children, he works at a video game company as does Double-D, who is married to May kanker and also has children (twins). Ed is married to Liz and they have a daughter, and Ed works at the company loading video-game boxes. In the company building, the other characters appear and end of the episode, Eddy says he never wanted to grow up, but he appears to have liked the vision of the future. Scam: Eddy's Water Park *'Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!' Another 105 minute film that closes the series. Set before the kids are grown up. Edd makes a machine that transports everyone into a dimension that has villains, robots, and heroes, with all that he calls everyone to step into the portal of the machine, and in this alternate dimension, several things happen. The movie parodies the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series. Category:Fan-Fiction